Kuroko no Basket: La Curvatura de sus Labios Midotaka
by MigLi-san
Summary: Midorima no sabía mucho más allá de su horóscopo, por ejemplo: hace poco aprendió la derrota, e incluso aquel día de verdades, la volvía a reaprender contra el Rakuzan, pero no sería lo único a aprender ese decisivo día, porque cuando falta algo como esa curvatura de labios hecha por su inseparable sombra, es cuando se empieza a notar su importancia. [Yaoi, Midotaka]


**DISCLAIMER:** Kuroko no Basket no es mío...bla bla. Espero les guste lo escrito,con mucho amor. Si les gustó estaría contenta de leer sus reviews. Saludos!

* * *

Había finalizado el partido, y con ello las esperanzas de la victoria. Ya la había sufrido, su primera vez (en buenos términos) fue muy dolorosa. Por eso, por el orgullo, y por su equipo, iba aprender a superar esas derrotas que se le dan hasta a los más grandes. Pero el "mientras" nadie se lo quitaba, el dolor en la boca del estómago y la impotencia acumulada en su garganta lo dictaban todo.

Quizá por eso, por la costumbre, o porque no pudo pensar en nadie más a quién confiarle su consuelo, miró aquella espalda atravesar lentamente el pasillo. Contó algunos segundos, lo que la mirada de águila tardaba en soltar una broma, pero no sucedió nada. Tal vez estaba agotado por correr tanto, por lucir el pase más maravilloso que había tenido el honor de recibir. Definitivamente la confianza, aunque oculta bajo mil capas de negación, ahí estaba. Casi llegaban a mitad del recorrido hacia la salida, y nadie había soltado aunque sea una sílaba de sus cuerdas vocales. Todo era extraño, su sentimiento de desamparo y la frialdad del lugar le hacían sentir la falta de esa curvatura de labios que siempre entre comillas lo molestaba.

—¿Eh? Shin-chan, amigo, te veo deshecho— Dijo por fin su sombra, con una naturalidad demasiado perfecta, demasiado de persona normal. El tono, la forma, parecía sacada de un repertorio que en definitiva no le correspondía a Takao. —Pero lo siento, ahora no estoy para animarte...

Ambos frenaron, uno de la impresión, el otro porque ya no podía más. La sombra había dado todo su esfuerzo, había hecho hasta lo imposible, creyó debido a la dificultad que ese partido sería el ideal para demostrar que era un buen jugador para sí mismo, para su equipo y especialmente para Midorima. Pero no, todo se había derrumbado como un castillo de naipes, al final, ni siquiera sabía que tanto había disfrutado del partido, después de ver a Shin tan desesperado, tan roto. Y el peliverde no supo que sentir, de repente solo tuvo una certeza: esa sonrisa era lo que todos los días mantenía su ánimo de pie, y hoy que más la necesitaba, no estaba. En la cotidianidad se pierden tantas cosas, que a veces no se aprecia ni siquiera una sonrisa que siempre estuvo ahí, esa curvatura exagerada que sólo el morocho sabe hacer con energía desmedida. El As recuerda algún que otro día lejano, enfurecido y siendo recompuesto por esa alegría innata que iluminaba todo el día. Y ahora veía su propio dolor reflejado en su pareja de basket, un dolor intenso, un pleito consigo mismo preguntándose si pudo haberlo hecho mejor. Y a pesar de no estar esa sonrisa en ese rostro, se veía como un ser humano bello, frágil, y aún lleno de vida, lleno de cosas por hacer, persiguiendo sus gustos y persiguiendolo tantas veces en la cancha. Y se sintió aún más triste, de no contemplar esa sonrisa ahora que sabía el enorme significado que cumplía en su vida, quería ver esa curvatura ascendente, esos dientes resplandecientes, la forma en que sus ojos se iluminaban con chispas de alegría, su voz suave cuando hablaba de un humor envidiable. Ahora la voz de su sombra era tan grave como el haber perdido. Pero eso no quitaba que se seguía sintiendo reconfortado por el contrario, en sus recientes lágrimas halló la comprensión necesaria, no se sintió el único tonto con ganas de soltar un par de lágrimas rebeldes por perder un partido que no dictaba el final de su pasión.

Takao comenzó a llorar más, casi desgarrador, intentando contenerse torpemente, ya volteado frente a Midorima y sin pudor. Esa era la confianza que le entregaba al peliverde. Midorima decidió devolverla, porque ya había hecho un acto de fe en el partido con ese sensacional pase, por qué siempre -aunque inconscientemente- le encargó en sus manos su propio estado de ánimo. Y se sintió fatal, por perder, por su equipo, por ver llorar al motivo de sus buenos días, ¿Como no sé dió cuenta que Takao era como un refuerzo a sus Lucky Ítems en la cotidianidad? ¿Porque nunca vió más allá de su personalidad retorcida y negadora? ¡Sí ahí estaba! Era la belleza de la otra mitad, la incomparable ternura de ver la a esa persona especial confiando su fragilidad. Se veía adorable, punzante y doloroso. Sintió la mirada gris clavada sobre si, ese acero fundido resultaba mucho más intenso con las lágrimas, con el juego de sombras del pasillo. Fue una lluvia de sentimientos, un vuelco en el estómago. De repente todo lo oculto salió a una luz casi cegadora.

—Oh maldición, no llores Shin-chan, que parecemos de un club de drama— Una sonrisa triste, la primera que vio por parte de Kazunari y que esperaba fuera la última, y fue igual de linda que el resto. ¿Porque sus gestos parecían cobrar más magnetismo en la sombra?

Vio al morocho intentar secarse las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, revolviendo el cabello que caía por su cara en el proceso. Tal vez por la altura veía a un indefenso Takao sacudiendo sus hombros como si pidiera urgente un abrazo de esos que acaparan, que asfixian.

—Eres tú el que llora.— y por eso el también lloraba, porque no podía hacerse el fuerte con alguien que le leía la mente y que sentía lo mismo que él en aquel momento. Un brazo pasó por sobre su hombro y con su mano tomo su cabeza, atrayéndolo hacia su pecho, la otra se posicionó en la espalda baja del contrario para estar así más pegados. Sintió una calidez acogedora, como una manta caliente en el más frío invierno, era como un escenario encerrado en casa con un café caliente viendo la televisión y abrazado a su persona más importante, así de calmo se sentía. A pesar de la calma, su cuerpo tenía ganas de temblar por los nervios y un atrevimiento sacado de una valentía que desconocía de su propia personalidad.

—Me mojas el cabello — Aseguró Takao en una leve risa agridulce por el llanto, mientras sentía las gotas caer sobre su rostro al estar el mentón de su luz sobre su cabeza. Era toda una sorpresa, que aquel tipo cerrado de Shutoku lo abrazara con la naturalidad con la que lo hacía. Pero no podría sentirse más a resguardo, más cerca de su corazón. A pesar de la pérdida, había podido llevarse una mirada vidriada y llena de ternura tras las gafas de su secreto amor. El risueño del equipo no lo pensó más, sus brazos ascendieron e intensificó aquel mágico abrazo, aprovecho lo más que pudo de la situación, acariciando el cabello del más alto con la suavidad con la que se trata al cristal. Era suave, Midorima tenía un cuerpo fuerte y un agarre seguro que lo hizo suspirar a la vez que hipaba por el llanto recién terminado. Estaba en un refugio del que no quería marchar.

—¡Que conste que yo te estoy consolando a ti, no tú a mí!— Agregó mientras le daba palmaditas en la cabeza cómo podía debido a la diferencia de altura.

—No necesitarlo consuelo, Bakao.— Susurro por lo bajo, sin ánimos realmente de interpretar su papel natural de la tsundere.

—¿Entonces me escoltas a mi casa?

—¿Qué?— Preguntó el contrario, abrazando aún más fuerte al de estatura normal pero que era un pequeño entre sus brazos. Desde que notó su propia estupidez al no ser un mejor observador en el pasado, empezó a automáticamente reconocer a Takao en todos los sentidos, pareciera ser que abrió una puerta, y el de ojos de Halcón simplemente entró sin avisar dispuesto a invadir todos sus sentimientos y quedarse perpetuo.

—Si estoy siendo consolado, al menos que sea hasta mi casa ¿No?, O puede que en la tuya, Shin-chan.

— ¿No se supone que soy yo el que precisa consuelo?

—¡Lo admitiste!— Canturreó con toda esa emoción agridulce de la que era capaz en esos momentos. Y el de cabello verde solo pudo pensar en que incluso con ojos llorosos y cabello alborotado, la algarabía y fulgor que ese pequeño destilaba en sus brazos era demasiado cálida. Al final no pudo hacer mas que suspirar, todo era demasiado nuevo y viejo a la vez, todo era un proceso abrupto pero certero que analizó de camino a la casa del morocho. Y no sabía la continuación, como manejar tanto sentir, que hacer al respecto, o si algo era siquiera correspondido.

¿Como avanzar a pesar de su personalidad negadora? ¿Y si tiraba la pelota y esta no embocaba? Era un partido decisivo que ya no dependía solo de él.

Y el camino fue más bien largo dentro de sus pensamientos, escuchando sin oir del todo lo que el otro tenía para comentar. Al final, había desaprovechado el tiempo, y sospechó en las últimas dos cuadras (cuando comenzó a prestar real atención al exterior) que en realidad su base no había hablado de nada. Seguían algo rotos, la derrota era como el veneno y si no era expresada y resuelta como una experiencia más, corroía hasta al mas puro deportista.

—Ya deja esa cara, bakao, haces que mirar tu cara sea peor que de costumbre.

—Eh, pero si muchos dicen que es hasta bonita y todo.

—Te refieres por "muchos" a tu club de fans ciegas y sordas, porque lo que charlas no tiene precio.

—Cuanta ofensa a este humilde y reciente perdedor, Midorima.

 _"¿Midorima?",_ pensó algo enfadado por esa seriedad repentina, realmente el estúpido ciego y sordo era él por no haber notado hasta la importancia de un simple apodo. Y ya no quedaba nada de camino, el tiempo se había ido sin dar un estúpido intento de consuelo que tenía bien merecido. Realmente se sintió un bastardo para alguien que había estado tantas veces a su lado, entre las sombras, de una forma conmovedoramente altruista sin recibir nada a cambio.

—Takao.— Sentenció armándose de valor para no saberse en una derrota más, esta vez contra su cobardía siempre tan genuina.

—¡Llueve mucho como para que tu traigas los truenos!— Rió falsamente el ojo de águila una vez tomado el pomo de la puerta. Su bella mirada gris ausente pareció querer perderse aún más en el abismo de la simple madera en frente suyo.

—Dejate de tonterias, voy a hablar en serio.

—Si vas a resaltar algún error decisivo qu-

— No.— Cortó molesto porque a veces sí que el más bajo podía ser agotador, más cuando seguía en su mundo y con ello evadía a todo el resto con una facilidad pasmante. No quería sentirse desplazado de su mundo, quería ser ese pilar que él necesitara, aún si eso era vergonzoso. —Tu eres am...bueno tu eres, ya sabes...

—Lo sé, ¡La persona a quien más amas en el mundo!

—Exacto, eso eres, espera, ¿que?

El silencio se calculaba en abundancia, y el instante tenso no se hizo esperar, aunque no supo decir el de lentes si este era compartido o unilateral. Solo vió la mano del contrario en el picaporte, y como este era estrujado hasta el punto en que la piel se tornaba mas clara. Una piel clara, bastante de hecho, contrastaba bastante con su cabello si miraba más hacia arriba, y los ojos grises como el plomo combinaban con ese tono a azabache otorgándole un atracción semejante a la noche calma. Su rostro serio guardaba cierta atracción que no sabría describir y el rojo en sus mejillas, aunque adorable, parecía condecorarlo de cierta sensualidad. Si, esa era la palabra, sensualidad. Pero admitir tantas cosas en un solo día, hacia un chico, hacia un compañero de clases, una persona que posiblemente vió todo lo malo de Midorima Shintaro (como los lucky items, los vendajes, su nula capacidad de expresarse genuinamente, y un largo etcétera), era vergonzosamente novedoso. Una vergüenza recién notada cuando luego de que minutos largos de estudio a su belleza, las miradas chocaron.

—Tu sonrojo me ha levantado el ánimo, gracias.— Declaró su acosado culposo, con una sonrisa coqueta que probablemente hubiera desarmado a más de una colegiala hormonada. Entonces procedió a abrir la puerta con una fuerza parecida a la de la seguridad, a la de querer huir, a la del enojo o la del miedo, ¿quizás nerviosismo? No, en definitiva él notaba el nerviosismo en sí mismo, con sus manos indecisas en los bolsillos, con el corazón acelerado, con las piernas balanceándose de un lado a otro mientras el objeto de su curiosidad y nuevos descubrimientos se iba con esa bella curvatura tan cautivadora.

—¡Tu curvatura es bonita! — Gritó más que comentar casual, mientras las manos se apretaban en puño dentro de sus bolsillos, mientras sudaba tanto como en un partido.

— ¿Ah?— Solo pudo responder un pasmado Takao, que planeaba huir con la rapidez de un ave en el cielo, antes de cometer confesiones que pudieran arruinar la seguridad de su "amistad".

—Es algo así como cuando hago un punto en suspensión desde el área de tiro libre...la pelota hace una curva muy...

—Jejeje, cada vez hablas más bajo.— Pero el volumen de su voz estaba casi equiparando al de su luz, y la charla parecía querer morir en la vergüenza compartida.

Ambos se miraron, y esa sonrisa que tanto comenzaba a adorar parecía crecer más, aunque esa vez era más tímida que cualquiera que haya visto, y eso incluso lo hacía más tierno de lo que podía imaginar.

—Lo hiciste bien, Takao, era un rival casi imposible. Para una primera vez...— Desvío la mirada. —Si confiara un poco más, si me hubiese entregado antes...

—Eh, ¿te entregarías a mi?

—¡Tonto!— Exclamó escandalizado. —Ya sabes a que me refiero.

—Si, si...pero no tienes que cargar tu el peso que me corresponde a mí.

—Tu lo haces siempre.

—No sé de que hablas.

—Ya sé cuando te haces el tonto, o sea el noventa porciento del tiempo.

—Que malo, Shin-chan.

Otro silencio incómodo en menos de quince minutos. Todo parecía ir en contra para alguien que no sabía como proceder en el camino de la sinceridad. Se relamió los labios y miró otra vez la mano de su compañero, dispuesta a girar ese artefacto del demonio e irse a su casa a pesar de haberle pedido que lo acompañara, mínimo dejarlo pasar, ¿cierto? aunque eso sumaría mucha vergüenza a la que ya había. Pero esa mano, entre las suyas, era una opción tan deseable como urgente, y tuvo que obligarse a dejarla en segundo plano por el momento y volver al consuelo inicial que quería ofrecer a quien realmente lo merecía.

—No es cargar peso cuando lo haces por alguien a quien quieres.— Susurró en una confesión simple, natural como ir de compras al konbini, y entonces volvió a ejercer presión sobre la puerta. Esta vez medio abierta, dejando entrever una oscuridad de casa sin habitantes, y un pie adentrándose con una rapidez poco disimulada. —¡Hasta mañana, Shin-chan!

Y su espalda dictaba el final, una ida de una conversación que tal vez nunca más tomaría ese cause, un momento en el que la valentía de ambos no se repetiría dos veces. Fue ese momento el que brilló por la rapidez de la mano de Midorima chocando contra la puerta, casi arrinconando a una presa contra la madera en un ruido bastante ensordecedor de primer momento seguido por el sonido de un cuerpo chocar contra una puerta inestable.

—Tus manos.— Comentó preocupado y sorprendido el base, mientras solo le quedaba mirar hacia arriba con el último atisbo de orgullo que le quedaba ese dia. A pesar de la tristeza, Midorima seguía siendo una prioridad dentro de sus preocupaciones.

—Dime que necesitas para compensarte tanto tiempo iluminando mis partidos, dime porque me quieres, porque soy ese _"alguien",_ dime lo que quiero escuchar, por una vez...por una vez no seas tonto, por una vez habla de lo que realmente quieres tu, arrebata de mi lo que quieres y-

— ¿M-Midorima?— Tartamudeó el morocho ante la incesante montaña de palabras que soltaba el mas alto con un aliento a menta refrescante que le erizaba toda la piel.

— Cállate. Si no hablo ahora no hablo más, y lo sabes porque recién me doy cuenta que pareces conocerme más que yo mismo, así que no dejemos la oportunidad solo... sé sincero, dime que tipo de "querer" es el tuyo, porque yo t-

—Shin, estas asustándome.— Rio nervioso, como un pequeño animalillo asustado. Y es que si malinterpretaba todo y se tiraba a la piscina sin salvavidas, no podría recomponerse de la desilusión, y para colmo nada volvería a ser lo mismo. Era todo tan delicado que tenía que seguir actuando como siempre. —¿No eres tu el tsundere? ¿Que hicieron con mi compañero y donde lo encerra-

—¡Que te calles!

—¡Decídete!- Respondió exaltado y riendo. —O quieres que te diga las cosas o me callo.

—¿De que te ries?

—¡De los nervios claro está!

—Solo quiero que termines de escucharme y luego hables.—Vociferó en voz bajas mientras intentaba confirmar en algún lugar con reflejo que evidentemente el calor de sus mejillas se había concretado como un efectivo sonrojo. Así que esas risas estúpidas que a veces soltaba el pelinegro eran de nervios. Esas veces en donde se rozaban, en donde charlaban de alguna que otra cosa, también tenía ese tipo de carcajeo extraño y que no venía a tema. Siempre pensó que era para molestar a su personalidad apática, pero resulta que Takao no era tan seguro de las situaciones como creía, y pensar que por él en la cancha parecía tan seguro de sí, haciendo unos pases increíbles.

—Comparas mi sonrisa con un tiro, me abrazas, me dices que arrebate de ti lo que quiera, ¿como no estar nervioso si no entiendo nada?

—Estás agotando tus chances, porque ya no puedo hablar más ni decir más de lo que dije.

 _"Que me trague la tierra, he usado toda mi suerte en el habla en solo un par de diálogos"._

—Ya sé que hacer, si cierras los ojos la cosa va a ser menos vergonzosa, ¿no?

—¿No es muy cliché?

—No sé de que hablas, ni que estás interpretando.— Miró hacia otro lado, entre fastidiado y sonrojado a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos. —Prometo que te gustará.

—Te dije que no se trata de mí, si no de ti.

— Bueno si se trata de eso, a mí me gustará sin duda, más que a ti.

Ambos desviaron la mirada, con la única e importante diferencia de que Midorima cerró los ojos después.

—Si es a los dos...no...le veo el problema.

—De hecho sin tus lentes no ves nada, ¡Jajajaja!

— Que idiota.

—Cuánto maltrato, Shin-chan.— El de orbes plateadas sonrió, y sintiéndose una damisela estúpida, se colocó de puntas de pie. Lo siguiente fue más vergonzoso para él que cualquier indirecta que le haya propinado a Midorima en el pasado. Sus labios se acercaron tanto que la respiración chocaba contra el cuerpo del contrario a solo unos milímetros — _Quiero arrebatarte tu corazón, como a un chico que se quiere como novio, Shintaro._

Y se alejó de su oído, abriendo la puerta del todo, entrando y jalando del brazo al mayor, la oscuridad los invadió al punto de que la luz de la tarde-noche solo dejaba ver una estela de sus bocas hasta sus manos y luego no existía nada más que el sonido. Fue por eso que no pudo notar las orejas coloradas del contrario, pero sí podía escuchar una respiración pesada y ver unas manos que temblaban levemente.

—¿Mi voz fue demasiado profunda? ¿O hice demasiado énfasis en tu nombre?, creo que me pasé con la cercanía...de todas formas he roto el cliché ¿verdad? ¡Virginidad auditiva arrebatada con éxito!

 _"Idiota",_ quiso decir, pero el deleite de su voz tan intensa, de ese susurro haciéndole cosquillas con palabras tan dulces, le impedía expresar palabras con facilidad. Si ya de por sí le costaba ser sincero, ahora estaba más inhibido de lo que estuvo en su vida. Lo sabía, Takao cantaba victoria cuando en realidad debía tener el mismo o más nerviosismo y miedo que él. Pero de algo estaba seguro, el corazón no se arrebataba, era como una cancha, se intercambiaban latidos como a los pases, y se compartía la pista para jugar de a dos, porque arrebatarla jugando solo no era divertido.

—Eres muy ingenuo.— Aseguró con una sonrisa triunfante. —En la oscuridad yo tambien puedo ser sincero.

Otro silencio, y la tercera fue la vencida cuando Midorima colocó una mano en la cintura del contrario y otra en su mejilla. Deseó que hubiera luz, y otra parte de sí agradeció su ausencia pues hacer eso casi en la calle y viéndolo directamente a esos ojos cautivantes hubiese sido un infarto al corazón asegurado. Sus respiraciones se mezclaron, pudo sentir el nerviosismo en el contrario, a tientas sus labios buscaron los de su otra mitad, más no los hallaba, acarició la frente, los pómulos e incluso la nariz, luego repitió el proceso a propósito, besando aquellos lugares con devoción, a medida que se le estrujaba el corazón. Y una risas condecoraron el momento tan íntimo, unas que antes fue tan tonto al no notarlas y que ahora eran por él, y se quería hacer cargo de ellas, cuidarlas y atesorarlas cuanto pueda, sobre la cancha, en algún hogar, en el instituto, en la calle. Aunque se muera de vergüenza con sus barreras de tsundere difíciles de superar, quería salvaguardar esa curvatura llena de esperanza y vigor incluso en los momentos mas oscuros, porque era su motor invisible, algo que lo hacía sentir invencible, era ese bálsamo que contaba como algo bueno al final del día. Se avergonzó más de lo que pensaba, y se sintió fatal de pensar todo aquello y no poder decirlo en voz alta.

—Me pregunto que estarás pensando. — Susurró aterciopelado para no romper el momento, mientras repetía el gesto de su luz y colocaba una mano en aquella mejilla tan cálida. —Pero a juzgar por la temperatura, es algo vergonzoso.

Las manos del base bajaron hasta la cintura del contrario y lo atrajo hacia él.

—¿Hoy no te vas, verdad?, vamos a celebrar que perdimos con honor, que eres un gran jugador y que ahora somos novios.— Sentenció rozando su cuerpo con el contrario. —Si me besas es un sí.

Y sonrió, entre nervioso y confiado, mientras unas temblorosas manos lo tomaban mas fuerte y unos labios lo besaban como si fuera a romperse. Entonces sonrió, porque esa "curvatura tan linda como un tiro" que siempre realizaba, era totalmente dedicada a su Luz, esperando alguna vez ser importante para aquel a quien amaba: Midorima Shintaro.

—¡Que buen sí!

* * *

¿Que tal? esto fue basado en el capítulo 7, minuto cinco y cuarenta y tres segundos de la tercera temporada de Shutoku contra Rakuzan...JAJAJA

Es una OTP de hace mucho, pero que recién logro plasmar ahora, espero les guste.

¿Revs?

Saludos!


End file.
